


He's Got Better Things To Do

by mauvera



Series: Spidey’s one of us [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Peter just wants to make friends, and everyone else just want to hang out with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: New York is a busy city with problems of all shapes and sizes. Surely Spider-Man is far too busy saving the world to help out the little people.Or to get his ass kicked at basketball.





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy shit. It’s Spider-man.”

“No way dude, the hell would Spidey be doing out here?” 

“Wait, did someone say Spider-Man is here?”

“Yeah I definitely just saw him swing by.”

“Like on webs?”

“No, he swung by on some jungle vines... Yes! Of course they were webs!”

“Oh… right yeah that makes sense.”

“Do you think he’d come join?”

The girl’s friends turned, shooting her incredulous looks. 

“You wanna ask if Spider-Man will play basketball with us?” Her friend asked. “If you get Spider-man to join our game I will eat my own hat I swear.” Laughing at the very idea.

But she was nothing if not competitive. 

“Hey! Spider-Man! Help!” she yelled at the top of her voice, even as she doubted it would work. He was a superhero, if he was swinging around the city he probably had a bank robbery to stop, or an alien invasion to get to. She paused, waiting another moment or two just in case. At last it seemed she would be getting no response, sighing she turned back to her friends. Halfway through a shrug of defeat she heard a voice. It was so faint she couldn’t quite be sure where it came from.

“Uh, yeah?”

She couldn’t be certain but it definitely seemed like it was coming from the direction Spidey had swung in minutes before.

“Oh my god.”

Her friend’s voice was drowned out by everyone’s sharp intake of breath. Spider-Man swung around the nearest building, launching himself from the end of the web and effortlessly clinging to a wall right above their group as though that was a normal, totally possible thing to do. 

“Are you guys, like, in danger?” He asked, his comically large eyes narrowed as he peered around the court and seeing no immediate threats.  
“Oh, well... no.” She hurriedly said, forgetting for a moment that as she had called him here she was probably responsible for actually engaging with him. “You see, I saw you swinging and if you weren’t gonna go save someone’s life right now I’d really like it if you came and joined us. Because I want to win this bet y’know?” She wasn’t quite sure if downplaying how excited she was would get her brownie points or not but if nothing else she was not going to embarrass herself in front of Spider-Man by geeking out. Not today anyway.

Spider-Man seemed to lose a bit of his bravado at that. 

Oh god, she thought, I’ve upset Spider-Man. I’m the worst human alive wow.

“I’m not busy,” he eventually said, uncertainty lacing his voice, “But I just-” he paused.

I can’t believe Spider-Man is trying to let me down easy what is this?

“I’mjustnotverygoodatbasketball”

What.

“What?”

He sighed, shuffling his feet, which to her seemed like a poor idea as she still wasn’t quite sure how he was attached to the wall but she was pretty sure his feet were important to staying upright. 

“I’m not good at basketball. You probably don’t actually want me on your team.” She couldn’t even see his face but she was positive he must have look like a kicked puppy.

Are you, like, aware that you’re Spider-Man?” She didn’t really mean to ask that but what he was saying made no sense and she needed him to know that. He just looked confused.

“Yes? I do know that?”

“So why the heck do you think we wouldn’t want you to play? You’re kind of objectively the coolest. I mean, I will be telling“ literally everyone about this conversation the second I can. You’re just the best y’know?”

It was a little bit adorable the way he just visibly brightened at her words. 

“You’re sure? 

“Definitely.”

He leapt from the building, still acting as though that wasn’t the coolest thing a person had ever done. Landing after a flip that she was pretty sure was unnecessary he stuck out his hand towards her. It was at that point she realised she never even introduced herself or her friends who were still standing there with their mouths hanging open. 

“Well then,” he said cheerily “Hi, I’m Spider-Man your new teammate.”

She smiled brightly right back at him. “Hi Spidey, my name is Ally and these are my friends.” At their cue they all mutely waved, still a little in awe. Except, of course, for Aisha.

“Hey wait a minute here. He’s a superhero Al, if you get him on your team you’ve got a huge advantage. He should be on his own team.”

“No way dude, you heard him. He probably does suck at this game, it’s not like he gets time to practice in between saving the universe.”

“Oh I’ve never actually done tha-”

“Yeah but have you heard of super strength because I’m pretty damn sure that seeing as he can lift an entire bus suggests he’s got it.”

“Yeah that’s true I might be a bit too-”

“Aisha c’mon. You know as well as I do strength isn’t everything. Plus, don’t you wanna be able to say you beat Spider-Man at basketball? Coach would definitely make you captain of the team if you told him.” 

That seemed to do it because soon enough the group was split in two, facing off and baring teeth at each other in growls as a competition brewed between them. They were joined of course by one bright red and blue clad figure who took a moment to stare confusedly at their display of aggression, but seeing the smiles in their eyes he soon mimicked his team and hunched over, ready to spring. 

The ball shot straight past him. Aisha grinned at Spidey spinning blindly around trying to follow the rules they had hastily explained while trying not to push anyone over with his excess strength. Ally knew her friend too well, she was taking advantage of Spidey’s reluctance and had managed to pass him three times already.

“Spidey! Step up your game c’mon man!” she yelled, not even having time to be embarrassed at reprimanding a superhero because the ball was in her hands and she had a perfect pass lined up if he would just turn and notice her. Teammates and enemies swarmed her but finally, at the last second Spidey turned and noticing the ball she was clenching in her hands he gestured at the sky above and, taking the hint, she threw the ball higher than any normal person could reach. But Spidey, despite his appalling skills in the court, was very good with planning out trajectories, maybe from all that time he spent flying through the street, and had timed his jump perfectly. His gloved fingers captured the ball perfectly. Maybe too perfectly but if he happened to be using whatever magic allowed him to stick to walls she wasn’t too concerned. After all, it’s not like there are rules against doing that. 

Everything slowed. The throw had been impeccable. Spidey had timed the catch to the perfect millisecond. The hoop was available and unguarded. All he had to do was chuck the ball. Everyone’s breath was caught in their throats as they watched Spider-Man pull his arms towards his chest and push forward with all the momentum he could muster. The ball slipped from his grip and spun elegantly in a sweeping arc across the court.

And it missed.

It missed abysmally.

It wasn’t even close to the backboard. 

How. 

What sort of a superhero can’t throw for shit?

Ally turned to Spider-Man only to see him hunching his shoulders. The eyes of his mask narrowed in what she could only presume was shame. Never before had she so wanted to adopt a vigilante and wrap them in a blanket while feeding them warm cocoa. She couldn’t be mad at his terrible shot when he looked so sad. 

Aisha however, took that moment to laugh her head off. Her cackle echoed across the court and soon enough everyone was giggling a bit at just how anticlimactic that was. Eventually Spidey lifted his head to see everyone still having a great time. Ally was pretty sure he was smiling again under that mask. Soon enough the ball was retrieved and everyone found themselves back on their teams, facing off, with less aggression and more laughter in their eyes. On went the game.

Ally had never lost so badly in her life. Plus Aisha refused to eat her own hat, even though Ally had totally won the bet by getting actual Spider-Man to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was bored. He was so bored.

Wind rushed past his face as he let go of the web, flinging himself forward. His eyes scanned the buildings before him, searching for his next target. Just as gravity was beginning to take its hold upon his body, dragging it towards the ground, he slung out a new web, pulling sharply he curved gracefully around the corner. 

At this point his actions were mindless. A force of habit really. It was even only through habit that he was listening out for danger. He wasn’t exactly hoping for someone to be in danger, but, if someone happened to be crying out for help he would certainly be grateful for the opportunity to do something. 

Wait. 

Was someone actually crying out for help? He was pretty sure he heard someone say his name and the word “help”. Maybe they were getting mugged, he thought as he turned mid air to shoot another web back in the direction he came. Maybe they were being held at gunpoint. Maybe he would swoop in and save them and finally feel justified in skipping out on his homework. Then he definitely wouldn’t feel bad about lying to May about where he had been. It was for a noble pursuit right? So that makes it okay.

Turning back to the corner that he thought the voice had come from, he latched onto a nearby wall and peered down at a group of teens on a basketball court. Scanning the area for any kind of danger he eventually concluded that as they were the only ones actually looking at him, they must’ve been who was calling for him. 

Uncertainty he called out, just double checking that there wasn’t actually any problem. One of the girls before him took a moment then assured him they were fine. Peter could barely believe that he was getting an offer to play basketball. He wasn’t busy, so he may as well right?

Plus, Peter had been dying to play sports ever since he got bitten. It wasn’t like Peter Parker could suddenly start trying to join the school teams. And Spider-Man was normally just a bit busy trying to rescue people. 

Except… except he wasn’t now. 

Peter Parker wanted to play a game, and Spider-Man was free. This was perfect.

“I’m not busy,” he eventually said, a little uncertain as he waited for the universe to stop him from having fun. “But I just-” he paused. Oh yeah, the universe was against him alright.

 

“I’mjustnotverygoodatbasketball”

 

Peter shuffled his feet, which was he thought, rather impressive considering he was using them to cling to the wall. It was embarrassing enough just having him know he couldn’t play the game, but it definitely sucked having to assure these random girls that they probably wouldn’t want him on their teams. 

“Are you, like, aware that you’re Spider-Man?” 

What? 

He took a moment to look down, just to double check that he was actually wearing the suit and hadn’t gone out as Peter Parker to climb up walls and swing about the city. The red and blue of his suit assured him that, yep, he was Spider-Man right then. 

“Yes? I do know that?”

“So why the heck do you think we wouldn’t want you to play? You’re kind of objectively the coolest. I mean, I will be telling literally everyone about this conversation the second I can. You’re just the best y’know?”

He tried so hard not to let his grin actually split his face in half. It was kinda difficult though. He could barely contain his excitement as he leapt from the building. Unfortunately, in that excitement he really overestimated how much momentum he’d need. To stop himself from face planting in front of all those people he flipped on his way down, which was only mostly necessary, and if it happened to make him look cool, well, there was no harm in that. 

“Well then,” he said cheerily “Hi, I’m Spider-Man your new teammate.”

Damn. Was it dumb to introduce himself? They clearly knew who he was. It’s not like his outfit was subtle. Oh god, he looked like an idiot. 

She smiled brightly right back at him. “Hi Spidey, my name is Ally and these are my friends.” Yes. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at this whole ‘making friends’ thing. All of Ally’s friends waved, except one that is.

“Hey wait a minute here. He’s a superhero Al, if you get him on your team you’ve got a huge advantage. He should be on his own team.” 

Peter was pretty sure this girl should be the one to wait a minute. He definitely should not be on his own team. Bad idea. Very bad.

“No way dude, you heard him. He probably does suck at this game, it’s not like he gets time to practice in between saving the universe.”

How sweet, they thought he was like a proper avenger. 

“Oh I’ve never actually done tha-”

“Yeah but have you heard of super strength because I’m pretty damn sure that seeing as he can lift an entire bus suggests he’s got it.”

“Yeah that’s true I might be a bit too-” 

“Aisha c’mon. You know as well as I do strength isn’t everything. Plus, don’t you wanna be able to say you beat Spider-Man at basketball? Coach would definitely make you captain of the team if you told him.” 

Should he be offended that Ally was so ready to think he was inept? Probably. Was he happy to be used to get this kid a chance to be captain of a team? Eh, sure why not. 

“So…” He said. “What uh, what actually are the rules?” 

 

Soon enough Peter found himself facing off against half the girls gathered there. He may not have had that much experience with sports but the intensity of those girls was something else. They barred their teeth at each other, crouching as though ready to lunge forward at any moment. Peter had genuinely faced scarier supervillains.

Then the game was on and Spidey was turned in circle after circle. For someone who spent their afternoons looking out for speeding bullets that might catch him, he was pretty bad at paying attention to where the ball was. Everyone was racing past him while he stumbled over is own feet trying to keep up. But then, against all odds, he saw the perfect opportunity. 

Ally had the ball in her hand, the enemy surrounded her but Peter was, for the first time, Peter was going to get this right. He tried so hard to make eye contact with her, hoping the mask wouldn’t obscure the very intense telepathic messages he was trying to send with his eyes. He was still pretty certain the spider bite hadn’t given him telepathic powers but he could always hope. Somehow, maybe it was her clearly superior basketball talents, she seemed to understand. With a quick nod between them the ball was in the air. Peter crouched low, his whole body alight with adrenaline that resulted from countless days in the suit trying to intercept projectiles that bank robbers and evil-doers were sending. Launching himself higher than a normal human could he latched onto the basketball, not even caring if he was using his spidey powers to stick to it a little more firmly than might be necessary. Plus, he thought, it’s not like there’s rules against using random superpowers bestowed upon you by a radioactive spider. Well, there probably wasn’t.

He drew the ball into his chest, hugging it tight and praying to any possible god out there that he would not make himself look like more of an idiot than he had already managed. Was it some kind of record for how bad he was at sport? Especially for a superhero? 

With a final desperate glance around the court he draws back his arm and shoved the ball forward with all of his might. 

It was glorious.

It was powerful.

It was entirely off. 

Peter landed as gracefully as an elephant falling onto porcelain. Thank god for the mask because even he didn’t want to see how red his face must have been. 

Silence spread across the court as everyone turned to look at the basketball which had been lodged into the concrete wall well behind the basket. He hadn’t even hit the ring. Frankly, it was probably for the best, what with the fact that at that speed he would have certainly smashed it to pieces.

The silence grew. 

And then, he heard a laugh. Aisha was damn near pissing herself at the look on everyone else’s face. Soon enough everyone was joining in at the absolute spectacle he had just made of himself. Peter glanced up from the ground which he had been studying diligently. He looked around at the group of teens who seemed to be having twice as much fun laughing at his failure than they would’ve if he’d succeeded. 

A small chuckled worked its way out of him until they were all giggling endlessly. He may have been in the spidey suit but for once he felt just like every other teenager out there, he was having fun and making mistakes with little to no world ending consequences. It was a real pain to leave them all, nearly two hours later. But with a promise to return next week he was feeling pretty damn good, and definitely felt like he would be spending far too much of his time that evening trying to convince May to let him have a basketball so he can practice for the rematch. 

As he swung off to the sound of police sirens wailing in the distance, his new friends waving him off from below, he was pretty sure he heard a comment about eating hats that he didn’t even want to know about.


End file.
